This Is Calcutta, Bohemia is Dead
by The Loliconvict
Summary: Random Title. Tsuna gets drunk late one night, and Squalo decides to take advantage. 4427, SqualoTsuna, kind of limeish.


Hullo thar people!! I've got a new ficcy for ya'll! WE NEED MORE SQUALO X TSUNA (Which can be called SharkxTuna XD)!!!!

This was inspired by a Eyeshield 21 story I can't seem to find at the mo' and was written for CrazeIzumi, who goes by that both here on and on LJ, which is where she requested it.

ENJOY!!!

* * *

There was always fun to be had on New Years Eve and Tsuna was more than willing to eat, and drink, and have fun, and drink, surrounded by his family and a dozen or so friends as they partied (or 'par-tayed' at a drunk Ken said) at Namimori Middle School at nearly midnight.

He was still on a sort of a high after returning victorious from the future nearly a week and a half ago, and didn't bother to even think of the bad points of helping to drink the equivalent of an Italian winery.

Bad Point Number One. Alcohol made him a bit overly friendly and when he got loaded he became, well, a flirt.

Bad Point Number Two. Alcohol made him forget totally that he should be hiding the fact that he was gay.

So Bad Point Number One and Bad Point Number Two equaled him trying to seduce Lanchia until Reborn and Dino got wind of it and threw him in the Disciplinary Commitee's broom closet so that he could sober up. Alone. By himself. With out male company. You get the picture At least he was positive he had only flirted with Lanchia, there might have been another guy or two afterwards, but he was pretty sure Reborn had locked him up before he could make a complete and total idiot of himself.

_'Oh well, Lanchia-san looked like he didn't have a clue as to what I was doing anyhoo, so everything should be OK.'_ He thought to himself as he picked himself up off the floor he'd been sprawled on ever since he'd entered the closet and now that he felt he could stand up without falling over mid-air, it was about damn time Dino and Reborn let him out of the cold smelly closet.

He was about to start bashing on the door when it swung open and Reborn looked at him with a smirk. "Have you sobered up yet, or are you so still so loaded that you won't be able to countdown without seducing a mafiaso every second?" Tsuna huffed indignantly but nodded his head, and wondered, _What was that supposed to mean? _He was_ sure_ he had only seduced Lanchia.

_'Thinking of him, I hope he doesn't ask Mukuro-san or Chikusa-san to explain my behaviour. That would just be terrible.'_ Tsuna flushed brightly before taking a breath and leaving the tight closet. '_No more wine for me tonight.'_

Nearly an hour later he was walking home alone, Reborn had left right after he'd counted-down and Dino had left him alone because he had 'different things' to do. But Tsuna was a big bad mafia boss now, he could walk home alone without getting lost or robbed or shot or anything like that.

The same couldn't be said about being snuck up on, grabbed, groped, pushed into an alleyway and pressed into a brick wall while a mouth ran along his neck.

"Ack!" Tsuna brought his hands up to the man's (he assumed it was a guy, why would a girl do this?) shoulders to push him away, but couldn't stop himself from grabbing onto him when he felt a set of sharp teeth biting down firmly at the base of his neck. For a second, Tsuna wondered if it was Hibari making good on his threat to bite Tsuna to death for bring so many people to the school so late at night. He looked down to try and figure out who was doing these, these, _things_ to him, only to squeak when he saw the long, shiny, silvery hair and Varia coat.

"SQUALO-SAN?! What are you doing?" Tsuna sputtered and Squalo pulled himself away from Tsuna's pale throat with obvious effort.

"You were hitting on me." Squalo said matter-of-factly and straightened his collar with a smug smirk.

"...Eh?!" Squeaked Tsuna in horror, and he thought, _'Please __don't tell me I was flirting on him when I was loaded!'_

"When that Lanchia guy wasn't getting the point you turned to me; I could've killed Bucking Horse for hauling you off like that. Things were just starting to look good." Squalo purred seductivly before pressing his lips quickly over Tsuna's swelling ones.

It felt good, making out with Squalo, so even though the other mafiaso scared him half to death and the idea of getting this touchy with someone so violent and, well _crazy_, sent chills down his spine, Tsuna just decided to wing it from that point.

But when Squalo pulled away once more to let the two of them breathe Tsuna had to blurt out, "You're crazy to be doing this! If Dino-san finds out, or Xanxus-san for that matter, they'll kill you!"

Squalo smirked again and tapped Tsuna's nose lightly. "Well you know, I'm crazy anyway, so I have an excuse. What about you?"

Tsuna briefly entertained the idea of telling Squalo just _how_ insane he was, but before he could utter a word, he found Squalo's tounge at his lips. He let the swordsman French kiss him, pick him up and carry him in the direction opposite his house and Namimori, and wrapped his arms around Squalo's neck.

Oh well, he had an excuse too. If anyone asked, he'd been drunk.

* * *

Well, I can't believe I actually wrote this. I really can't. Now I want to write more SqualoTsuna, and have no plot bunnies bouncing around. Gah!! 

See that purple button in the corner of the page? Click it and review.


End file.
